The Incestuous Mockingbird
by Lassiepants
Summary: A Scout/Jem fic. Their story of discovery... Discovering each other. Lemon in later chapters. This is my first fanfic so please criticize my writing. I do not own the rights to these characters :)) **Under Revision**
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jem was fifteen and I was eleven. When summer came, finally releasing me from my own personal hell, I thought my summer would be like every other. I hoped Dill would come back as he had promised and kiss me like he used to when Jem wasn't looking.

However, the summer was nothing like how it used to be. Dill didn't come and stay next door. He did frequently send me letters and postcards saying how much he missed me, but it just wasn't the same.

And Jem… Jem didn't play with me, he didn't read with me, or sit and smoke string. In fact, it seemed like he didn't want to do anything that involved me in the equation.

To say it's strange is an understatement. It wasn't always like that though. At first, things were like any other day, until it wasn't. That's when everything started to change. Jem started to change.

It started with little things like hiding in his room all day or sudden bursts of unwarranted anger. When we got in a fight- which was ALL the time- he would take it easy on me and pullback.

There was even a time where he didn't fight with me for a week after one of our spontaneous incidents, the longest radio silence ever recorded between us. It's safe to say we were quite disagreeable, especially with each other.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

The sun was shining down bright on Jem and I as we play in the street. I look up to Jem wondering when he will send the tire back over to me, when suddenly Jem rolls it into the Radley's yard with a big smile on his face.

"Go and get it Scout, I dare you," he says with a small smirk etched onto his full lips, chapped from the cold.

I look to the Radley's yard and see it lying right under one of the boarded up windows. _He's just being lazy_ , I think to myself, _no way in hell am I going to get that tire_.

"Get it yourself Dummy," I yelled, "you did that on purpose!" Even though I know it's childish, I still pot my lip, cross my arms, and stomp my foot to show my deep discontent with this new development.

"Come on Scout, you chicken! You're such a girl. As a girl you are suppose to get things for men."

It will never matter how hard I try to be just like him, to Jem I will always be his little kid sister. "Take that back Jem! You take it back right now," I replied shaking my fist at him. Jem just smiled and shook his head as I begin to march towards him..

"You can't make me, I'm older an-" he was cut off from finishing whatever insult he was going to spout when I tackle him to the ground, landing on top of him.

I try to punch him in the face, but he grabs my wrists and flips us over so his lanky body was on top of me. Then he yanked my arms above my head so I was no longer to punch, the very thing I want to do most in this moment.

I hadn't expected him to be so strong, or so heavy. I can barely breath as his overheated body presses hard against mine into the cool Earth below us. "Get off you cow," I shout with a string of profanities following.

Jem still doesn't move so I begin to squirm, trying to get away before he can seek revenge for my punches by yanking my hair or hit me. But the blows never come, Jem doesn't try to attack.

When I look up, Jem is breathing hard, his bubble gum breath sweeping over my face. As I look into his forest green eyes, I watch the pupils dilate to black and his Adam's apple bob. "Are you okay Jem," I asked.

My question seems to pull Jem out of his trance because he swallows and rolls off of me, seemingly shaking off his weirdness, Clearing his throat Jem responds shakily.

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine Scout." I watch him as he runs over to the Radley's and grabs the tire as if unconcerned with the doom and gloom that surrounds the residence.

He hands me the tire as he goes past, his fingers trembling as they accidentally brush against mine. Without another word he runs inside, leaving me to just stand there in dazed shock.

 _ *****Flashback Ends****_

It was moments like those that made me realize how much Jem had changed. He was much taller than me, although he was still just as lanky. You wouldn't expect him to be so strong, especially when I pride myself on being the toughest girl in my school.

It wasn't just physical changes though. He was quite and more observant. Jem had always been more studious as I, but it was as if he threw himself head first into his school work. Atticus couldn't have been more proud of him. I, on the other hand, with my sharpened sisterly instincts, knew for a fact that Jem was hiding something; it was eating him up on the inside. It was easy to tell from the bags under his eyes and the constant ignorance of my presence. Luckily, after the week of ignorance of my presence, the true reason for Jem's shift came to light.


	2. Chapter 1

"Erm, well… You're getting older Jem, which means your body is changing. You might find that things are growing: appendages and hair. And um… You might start to feel things when you see a pretty girl or when you wake up in the morning," Atticus squinted as if trying to recall. He was probably just as mortified Jem was.

"Yessum. Atticus?"

"Yes Jem?"

 _I have never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life_ , I thought to myself. Talking to my not so fatherly father about these things is not the best way to be spending my afternoon. "Can you tell me more about our ancestors and how they met their wives?" _I hope he doesn't read too much into it._

Although he may not know it, Atticus' answer has been something that continuously runs through my mind. Holding my breath, I wait for my father's reply.

Atticus surprises me by throwing his head back and laughing, soon turning into a coughing fit. "Worried about not finding the right girl are you?" Yeah definitely not.

"Well to start, Aunt Alexandra would be mighty proud of you for asking about our heritage, but if you were to ask her about these things she'd be vague. To tell you the truth, like most of the families in Maycomb, we are descents of incest. Our ancestors were paired off with cousins and such for generations. But,"

I swallow at the but. This is what he had been waiting to hear. Atticus continues, " if you do want a nice girl who has absolutely no ties to our family, I'd suggest going to the city. Other than that you'll probably be stuck marrying some distant cousin of ours."

Jem blew out his breath. Was that all? "Ain't it bad for me to marry someone who is related to us?" Even though I was asking for a personal reason, I wasn't about to clarify it to the man.

Atticus's eyes crinkles as he smiles. "In this town you could marry about anyone as long as it's not of the same gender or a different race. Heck, you could probably even marry your sister and get applause." I scrunch my nose in disgust and clear my throat.

"Well then I guess that's all then Atticus," I state as I stand up and head to my room. Atticus picks up his paper and began to slowly read the paper from where he had left off before deciding I needing a 'talking to'.

Scout pranced into the house with a happy smile upon her face just as I pass the front door. As I walk by and can smell her familiar sent, he smells of sweat, candy, starch, and sunshine. Whatever sunshine smells like.

"Hi Jem. What were you talking to Atticus about?" Scout was just innocently curious and didn't want to be left out. However innocent she was, I did not want her, under any circumstances, knowing the conversation that had just been exchanged between me and Atticus.

I shove Scout away from me as lightly as I can while still putting some force behind it so she knows I'm serious."None of your business. Just leave me alone," I hiss, my voice slightly unstable as I retreat to my room, my sanctuary.

Closing the door, I put my back to it and slide down until my head was pressed down between my knees. "What is wrong with me," I whisper to myself, not knowing Scout was on the other side of that door with a thoughtful look upon her face as she stared at the door in which her brother had just fled through.

The very next day things had been quiet, too quiet considering the usual constant bickering. Jem was ignoring me and I couldn't help but be confused as to why Jem was acting so strangely.

Cal had died the year before when a white man attacked her as she was walking home one day. The new housekeeper wasn't as loving and nurturing. She didn't treat us kids as if we were her own, but I needed answers, and I needed them now.

"Miss Shan," I call as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yes Miss Finch?" Miss Shan is cooking what looks to be sweet bread, but everybody knows it's no as good as Cal's. Cal's was cooked with love. "I'll have your snack ready for you in just a quick minute."

I look down and shuffle my feet. "Well, actually ma'am, I have a question. Sometimes I have questions that I don't want to ask Atticus so I'd ask Cal and she'd help me put my head on straight. But she's passed on now, So can I ask you my question?" Miss Shan, looking surprised, ushered me to a chair.

"Of course little one. What is it you want to ask me?" I look up at her, contemplating whether or not to go through with the question. Her chocolate color eyes seemed to have warmed with the affection that comes with passing on motherly advice. _Maybe she won't be so bad._

"Well," I start slowly, "Jem has been acting mighty strange lately and I don't get why. He doesn't play with me anymore." I look down again, twisting my fingers into knots on my lap.

Miss Shan had an understanding smile on her dark, smooth face. "You are changing. Both of you are, just in different ways. Your shirts are becoming tighter, are they not? You are becoming a woman and Mister Finch is noticing. He can no longer pretend you are just one of the boys he hangs out with. I could be wrong Miss. If you really want to know why he is acting so strange, maybe you should ask him and see what he says. You never know, it could all be just a misunderstanding."

I gave a megawatt smile and hugged her. "Thanks Miss Shan! You're one smart cookie." Leaping off the chair, I rush down the hall to Jem's room where he has been holed up for most of the summer. I'm really anxious to hear what he has to say about his recent behavior. If he doesn't tell me with his own free will, then I will have to beat it out of him.

When I near the door though, I don't her the usual rustle of pages being turned, instead there's a strange noises coming from his room. I stop outside the door, hand on the knob, waiting for noises to stop. They don't stop. The grunts and moans just keep on coming.

Thinking he is in pain and hurt, dying on the floor, I bang as loudly and as swiftly on his door as I can, "Jem? Are you okay? I'm coming in."

"No Scout-" but it was too late. I had already thrown open the door and watched as Jem scrambled under his covers with just enough time to hide what he had been doing. He looked sweaty and flustered, his pupils dilated. "Scout! What the Sam Hill? Don't you know it ain't polite to burst into someone's room without permission," his voice was shaky, but he still got the words out.

"But Jem, you sounded like you was hurt," curiously, I walk towards him, Jem pulls the covers closer to his body. "What were you doing in here? And why are you still in bed? It's the middle of the day not to mention you're sweating like a pig."

With irritation in his voice Jem snarks, "Scout, get out of my room. I wasn't doing nothing and even if I was doing something it's none of your beeswax because I'm older than you. So just get out and leave me alone." I wasn't having none of that though, I'm tired of Jem being so moody.

Since he seems to plan on staying in his bed all day. I'm going to tell him just what I think of his attitude lately, even if I have to take desperate precautions.

I scury to his bed and quickly straddle Jem, holding him in place so I can keep him hostage for questioning. "Scout, what are you doing? Get off of me. This is not funny."

Unbeknownst of Scout, Jem could feel tingles run up and down his body. He needed his sister off of him now or she'd be witness to something that was about to happen really soon. Jem tried to wiggle out, but quickly stopped when the contact sent pleasure through his body. Jem moaned quietly.

"Are you okay," I asked him, head tilting to the side, looking down at him curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. If you could please get off me though?"

I smile vindictively and sit my entire weight on Jem's lap causing him to bite his lip and close his eyes to hold back his groan. I stare at him for a few seconds, thinking about what question I wanted to ask first.

I decide to start out easy on him. "What were you and Atticus talking about the other day?" I rest my hands on his squirming shoulders to help keep me planted directly on him.

"We talked about our ancestors being incestuous and about me marrying someday." His response caused a flare of jealousy, but I'm not positive why. _Maybe I don't want my playmate to leave me yet._

I lean back slightly get a better look at Jem's eyes. His eyes will tell me if he is lying. As I lean back though, Jem lets out another moan. It was almost inaudible, but being so close, it was impossible not to hear. I don't understand what is going on with Jem, but whatever is happening, I am going to use to my advantage.

Jem looks up after moaning, his light brown hair spread out across his dewy forehead, to see my curious look turn into a devilish smirk.

It made him go harder than he has ever been faster than it has ever occurred. Jem prayed Scout didn't notice and would just hurry up and leave before her innocence was completely destroyed.


End file.
